Burn That Rubber
by Koiice
Summary: Marluxia an 18 year old rebel, loves cars. He loves to get behind the wheels of cars and race for almost anything... summary continued inside. Rated for language. MarVex AkuRoku XigDem
1. Intro

**Okies, so to start off with, I'm currently working on Plastic Hearts and My New Start for anyone that's waiting. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to upload any chapters. I bet none of you read those stories any more but I'm still here and still wanting to finish them. I have no yet abandoned them! I've just been so busy with my school kicking me out early cause I wanted to leave at the end of the year 00**

**So yeah I haven't given up of them.**

**Right over to this story, I was watching Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift and I wanted to write a story like it, plus I've been ever so slightly obsessed with Marly and Vex lately so I thought why not I'll use all of these ideas together and while this is what I came up with.**

**Ok so this story is going to be about Maluxia who is an 18 year old rebel, he loves cars. He loves to get behind the wheel of cars and race for almost anything. One day his Mother tells him she can't look after him anymore and he's to live with his uncle in Tokyo Japan, what Marluxia doesn't know is Tokyo may just be the place he will end up loving along with a certain person who knows more than his fair share about cars.**

**The words belong to me, and the mixed up idea, the story line is slightly stolen from yeah the movie.  
The characters don't belong to me they belong to Square Enix, if they did heh heh you don't wanna know!**

* * *

If it was one thing the pink haired male knew he could do, it was drive. His whole life he thought about getting into a car and driving. That dream of driving turning into reality when he turned 16, that very day on his birthday he went straight to his driving test and passed without any mistakes or re-dos. After passing his test he picked out his first car, it wasn't great but he loved it. It meant he could be free behind the wheel. It meant, he could drive.

A few months later his dreams became a bit more reckless. He didn't want his wheels for freedom any more, he wanted it for something he thought would be much more entertaining.

One day while driving home from school he saw it, he heard it he smelt it. The roar of the engines, the high pitched squeal of the tires, the smoke from the floor the petrol in the air. Street Racers!

When people in gangs felt the need to settle something, they would drive up in their tricked out cars and race. The winner won the stakes. Usually the opponents ride.

The male at that moment knew he wanted to feel it.

He took an engineering course at college, so he could find out how to tweak engines so they suited the driver perfectly. He also found out how every mechanical part inside the car works. From the exhaust pipe to the pistons, from the pistons to the handbrake.

He soon got in with the crowd and started races, everyday after school, he raced for money and he could feel all the sensations he wanted to. He feel of the steering wheel warming his hands as he quickly turned it from side to side, it sliding back into place when he loosened his grip. The smell of burning rubber and petrol in the air as he car sped through the different terrains he raced on. The seat belt digging slightly into his body holding him in place as the car swerved from side to side. Lastly the trill of beating down any guy who dared to face him, cause in this school, he was the champion. No one could beat him.

Until. . . .

* * *

**I know this chapter is short and I wanted it this way, I'm working on a longer chapter next, this one was just the intro and to explain everything. Oh it was also an apology chapter you know at the top for everyone else.**

**So I'm working on the next chapter now and I will have it uploaded as soon as I think its suitable enough for you, thank you everyone and I'm sorry again!**


	2. Red Cars and Beanie Caps

**Here you do the second chapter is up yay! I'm gonna start working on Plastic Hearts aswell now, for those people who read my Sukisyo story **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried my hardest to get a feeling of Marluxia and his Mothers relationship in this chapter.**

**Thanks to those who read and favourite-d this story, much appreciated, have a hug!**

**The words belong to me, and the mixed up idea, the story line is slightly stolen from yeah the movie.  
The characters don't belong to me they belong to Square Enix, if they did heh heh you don't wanna know!**

* * *

"Moving! What do you mean I'm moving!?" The pink haired male slammed a hand down onto the table in front of his Mother. He was outraged, there was no way he was going to move again. This time he didn't do anything wrong, he hadn't got into trouble this time. Well he did get a speeding ticket but he didn't tell her that.

"Marluxia, I can't keep you here, I just don't make enough money to keep you here any more. Your uncle has offered to take you for a few months until I can get back on my feet."

Marluxia smirked at his Mother and looked away from her smooth face. "So in other words, what you really mean is, Get the fuck out my house Marluxia I want to be a little bit more of a whore I am now! Am I rig...!" Before he could finish his sentence Marluxia got a harsh slap to his face, the woman in front of him raging, her ears turning pink from the anger that boiled up inside.

Lifting a hand to his face, Marluxia's eyes narrowed. The sting of the slap tingled his cheek as the blood began to pool beneath the surface, turning his cheek a sharp colour of pink which clashed dramatically with his bright pink hair. "You know what mum, Yeah I'll go live with Cid he'll sure treat me better than you do, you fucking whore!"

Glaring at the male, Marluxia's Mother ran at the boy with a pot in hand and lobbed it above his head. Shouting curses at the woman Marluxia ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Throwing the weight of his body on his bed he yanked a pink ipod out from under his pillows and shoved it in his ear. Turning the volume up loud so it drowned the sounds of his Mother's shouts from the hallway.

The male knew that she could get like this sometimes but, he was beginning to feel like she didn't care for him any more. Not like he needed anyone to care for him, he had mostly been alone anyway. That's why he was so happy when he got his first wheels. As soon as he saved up enough cash he brought that car and man was he happy. The only time he felt like he was truly happy was when he got that car, when he stepped foot in that car, when he drove that car. Nothing mattered when he drove, it was like the world was his for the taking and no one could stop him.

Clicking a louder song on his ipod he grinned, her high pitched voice becoming dim with the loud bass from System Of a Downs song B.Y.O.B. Nodding his head happily with the music he knew that soon she would give up, leave some money on the table and waltz out into the club, get pissed and stay round some random guys house who just just met. "It's always the same . . ."

Flicking through his ipod for the fifth time that night Marluxia moved onto his computer and flicked the screen on, he never turned the power off cause he could never be bothered to sit and wait for everything to load back up. Clicking onto his MSN he scrolled down his list on online contacts till he came to a familiar name. '_SparkYaUpBabe!' _Knowing exactly who it was he clicked on the name right away.

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Hey Larxene, What ya been up to babe?'_

_'SparkYaUpBabe! Says: Oh Hey gorgeous not much just skipping class today, you?'_

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Got told by bitch tits that im going to fucking Tokyo!'_

_'SparkYaUpBabe! Says: What she cant fucking do that! What for? Why?'_

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Cause she anit got enough money to look after me.'_

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Well thats her excuse this time . . .'_

_'SparkYaUpBabe! Says: Cant ya live with me, I could put your sexy ass up for a while?'_

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Sorry Lar, as tempting as the offer may be, seeing my uncle might do me some good. . . '_

_'SparkYaUpBaby! Says: Well babe, ya know where I am if ya need me, mobs always on me and I always check my MS' _((1))

_'ComePICKMaRoses says: Im gonna do now Lar, get some food before the moody wolf comes back, love ya byee x x x'_

_'SparkYaUpBabe! Says: OK babe, love ya lots, keep it hott! X x X'_

_-ComePICKMaRoses has signed off-_

Stretching his arms up above his head, Marluxia got to his feet and pulled open his bedroom door. Flicking the downstairs light on, he started to make his way down the stairs, not hearing any noise from anywhere he knew his Mother had left the building. Moving into the kitchen and flicking on the light switch, he noticed a small note stuck under a pack of dry noodles. Scoffing at the noodles and throwing them aside he picked up the note and read, '

Marluxia here's your dinner don't like it tough shit you ain't getting any money today, keep the house the way I left it. Arieth. Kiss kiss.'

Shaking his head at his Mothers name scrawled at the bottom he knew she was completely pissed off, she would only use her name to Marluxia is she was really angry with him and judging from the very untidy handwriting, it was more than the usual grumpy mood. Smirking at the note Marluxia threw it into the open bin, turning from the bin he moved to his Mothers bag and stuck his hand inside. Feeling around for a bit he felt the smooth surface of her purse, pulling it out and opening it up he looked inside. "I just love it how she has three purses and always leaves money in ever one." Slipping his fingers into the slot for pictures he slowly pulled out 20 Munny and grinned. "I love you Mummy!"

Strutting happily over to the phone he picked it up and punched in a few numbers. "Hey Domino's Pizza, yeah I would like a pepperoni and cheese pizza. Yeah. 11 Exist Walk, thanks." Putting the phone back the pink haired male moved to the sofa and sat down on it. Pushing on the TV he looked through the music channels until he found something interesting, "Oh 30 Seconds To Mars, good group." Leaning back on the sofa he continued to watch TV until the doorbell rang signalling his pizza. Quickly getting to his feet he moved to the front door and yanked it open. The person at the other side smiled and held the box out to him. "One Cheese and Pepperoni pizza, that will be 10 Mummy." Marluxia dug in his pocket for the 20 Munny he took from his Mother's purse and handed it to the pizza guy and took the box as the guy looked for his change. "10 Munny." Taking his change off the guy Marluxia nodded a thanks and shut the door as the pizza guy turned away.

Taking the box to the sofa, the pink haired male fell back into his seat and pushed the lid open inhaling the warm scent of cheese and pepperoni. Picking up a slice in his slightly pale fingers, he lifted it to his lips and took the hot slice into his mouth, biting into it letting the cheese string from his teeth to the crusty bread.

As Marluxia placed the empty box on the floor, he let out a long, loud burp. "Woah that was ace!" Grinning to himself he looked over to his phone as it started to vibrate on the other side of the room. Getting up as the phone began to sing the famous Flo Rida song Low.

_'Shawty had them apple bottom jeans,_

_Boots with the fur,_

_The whole club was looking at her,_

_She hit the floor,_

_Next thing you know . . .'_

The song was cut short as Marluxia flipped his pink Motorola V3i open and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey Lar, what's up?"

_'Hey babe, you have got to get down here! Some guy says he can beat ya in a race! You gotta come down here and prove this dick wrong!' _

Marluxia grinned as the woman sounded completely pissed off, she was panting slightly which she always did after a long argument.

"Sure Lar, I'm on my way now." Flipping the phone shut, Marluxia turned off the TV and grabbed his keys, walking towards the front door and looking back, he scoffed at the mess and left the house. Walking to his slightly rusted, extremely scratched white car. Pushing the key into the lock and turning it, he removed the key, pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Many people judged his car on it's appearance, but Marluxia's car had never lost him a race. It had yet to break down, it's engine worked like a charm. Turning the key into the ignition and pulling his seat belt on he turned the gear stick into reverse and pulling out of the drive way and onto the road. "I'll beat whoever challenges me, cause in this car I can't lose!" Grinning to himself as he drove his way to the usual racing track for street racers such as himself he saw the crowd already waiting.

A bunch of half naked sluts stood around a bright red, convertible sports car. 'Hmmm, he's got the power but can he use it?' Smirking and slowing his car to a stop he got out as the blond, gel slicked haired female ran towards his car. "Hey Babe!" She squealed and flung herself into his arms pressing her slim body up against his. He chuckled and she buried her face into his neck, a habit she always did around him. "Larxene, you ok?"

Pulling back from the pink haired male as he looked her over she giggled. "I'm fine, but you gotta beat that smart ass over there!" Following her long pale finger as she pointed to the male stepping from the red sports car, the women swooning as he tugged on his beanie cap. "Hey, my names Seifer and I'm gonna beat your pink ass!"

* * *

((1)) Myspace

**There another chapter finished, longer than the first hope you enjoy this one better.**

**Please review, I like reviews. I don't mind flames, big flames I mind but little creative criticism never hurt anyone right, so please R + R and I will love you forever!**

**Thank you!**

**The next chapter will feature the race between loveable Marly and new new guy Seifer what will happen, who will win? And what else can go wrong with Marly's Mummy? Find out in the next chapter coming ****your way.**


End file.
